


Light of Fairy Tail

by savygirl15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savygirl15/pseuds/savygirl15
Summary: So, I was listening to some old songs when S&M by Rhianna came on and I was like “hmmm interesting”. This story contains Desna's Pradesh Family and I love her and them. I think this story will be anywhere from 3-7 chapters depending on what my muse thinks. I don't update regularly (Sorry but college and work make me crazy).





	1. Chapter 1

This isn’t necessarily a song fic but, definitely listen to it before reading or during. Beware anything can happen. ~Savy

This was the side of her no one had ever seen before. Mavis help her if anyone actually found out about it. Levy had gotten close to finding out her secret, having run into her on the street on her way to the club. She had dodged a huge bullet saying she was going to the next town over to visit an expensive lingerie shop. Besides, who would assume the Light of Fairytail was instead going past the train station and into the sketching buildings on the wrong side of town? That’s right, no one.  
It was hard to keep scent down to a minimum, especially with all the dragon slayers in Fairytail as kin. Luckily the club was next door to the 24/7 gym she attended, and she used the showers their to clean off sweat and other unsavory fluids. She smirked as her heals clicked closer and closer to her destination. She pulls a black, lacy mask from her long coat and ties it behind her head as she turns the last corner and sees the entrance to her haven.  
On the outside, the club wasn’t much and honestly looked like a sketchy bar for bikers and gangs. When Lucy had first come here with an ex she was very apprehensive and quite frankly a little freaked out. Upon entering it seems like a small bar for reprehensible people, but one password and a few jewels later, led you to the back and into the magic. Now all she needed was to merely walk into the bar and anyone in there would clear the way for her, because like clockwork she was there twice a week unless a mission went overtime.  
With everything she had been through over the past ten years, her magic had grown exponentially and now she only went on missions for fun with her team. Her series of novels had been published and were a hit over the past three years, so she never really had a need for money anymore. She owned her own house and rarely splurged on material possessions anymore. She was a realistic woman, not the optimistic girl she was in the past.  
Drawing red silk curtains away from her, she releases the belt holding her coat together revealing a royal blue lacy and leather corset, matching thong and thigh high stockings. She holds her coat out to an attendant and she struts through the immaculate high-end club. Various lounges were set off to the sides with thin sheer curtains revealing slightly more than a silhouette, cages with men and women alike were lifted into the air and were sensually dancing, and finally what Lucy enjoyed most was the center stage of the club. Five tall poles and different acrobatic bars were in the back along the long bar.  
Lucy had been dancing here for a while and often drew a crowd with her unique applications of the club’s equipment. With her being a working mage and her background in dance, she could manipulate her body more, twist and turn more, flex and undulate more. She never disappointed and always ended the night sharing pleasure with one of her onlookers.  
She had always envied Boscans, the way they can freely be themselves. She resented the way Fiorans viewed sex and relationships, even more so because of her upbringing. But here, here she can be herself and let loose.  
She finishes her walk up to the stage and nearly freezes with dread. Bickslow. Oh, shit Bickslow. She had seen him here last time, but he was quickly drug away by a red-haired woman into a sheer lounge area. This time though, he along with many other very attractive Boscan men were sitting and chatting front and center of the stage/bar viewing area. Luckily, she had a mask. Unlucky that he and the entire guild always had a way of figuring out who she was, she had failed an undercover mission because of it before.  
A thought strikes her though. Bickslow would totally understand her predicament. He’s a Boscan living in Fiore! If she just explains herself to him, then he could keep her secret! She grins to herself as she walks toward the group of Boscans that have now moved their attention toward her. Bickslow eyes her with question in his eye and as she draws closer, realization washes over him and his eyes bug out of his in shock. She eventually reaches him, and even though he is gaping like a fish without air, she leans down and whispers in his ear, “I don’t play and tell, just enjoy the show and keep this our little secret. Okay?” She kisses his cheek and winks toward the other men seated near him.  
She makes her way on stage and she cues the DJ to begin her music, a grungy remix of S&M by Rhianna. When she looks back out, Bickslow looks aghast and uncomfortable meanwhile the other men with him look amused and intrigued. She begins swaying her hips and walking around the obstacle course of bars and poles. When the beat drops, she begins her intricate dance of agile flips, movements, twirls, undulations, and grinds. She keeps up with the rhythm and never misses a beat. Lucy prides herself on being perfect during her performances, it’s part of the kink, she loves being praised on her skills.  
She finishes her routine and by the time the music stops, and she is stepping off the stage, she is out of breath and sweating. Bickslow walks over with the group of men trailing behind.  
“Cosplayer, what are you doing here? Laxus would kill you and Natsu would put you in the highest tower he could find if they found out!” Bickslow says it under his breath to keep from making a scene but he looks genuinely concerned.  
“Bix, I’m a grown ass woman, and last time I checked they don’t own me. I have been coming here for years and never been caught. Just let me be, this is the only place I can let loose.” Lucy looks up at him with her large chocolate eyes and he groans.  
“Mavis this is so weird! You are like a sister to me, I have the most confusing hard on right now.” Lucy bursts out laughing. “Anyway, Cosplayer, these are my brothers. They came to visit from Bosco. I was going to introduce them to the guild tomorrow, but since you’re here might as well introduce you guys and we can party tonight.”  
“That sounds great Bix, but not here. Meet me down the road at The Lady. I need to change before we go out for obvious reasons.”  
“Sounds great Cosplayer.” He winks and motions for his brothers to leave and intercepts one that has an obvious hungry look in his red eyes. Lucy giggles at the antics and moves to collect her coat from an attendant while rejecting offerings of pleasure along the way.  
Tonight, is going to be a good night. Lucy thinks and smirks to herself as she leaves the club.

-  
Lucy moves quickly toward the gym and hustles once she reaches the locker room. She calls out Virgo, “Punishment Princess?”  
“Maybe tomorrow Virgo, is there anyway you can find me a knockout dress to have fun tonight?” Lucy asks as she changes out of her club outfit. Virgo poofs out of existence and reappears a moment later with a sparkly black spandex dress. “Virgo, it’s perfect. Thank you, extra punishment tomorrow!” Virgo creepily grins and goes back to the spirit world.  
Lucy finishes dressing and smooths down the material that is practically painted onto her skin, she puts the coat back on, slips on her heals and heads out into the cool night.  
-  
When she enters the bar, she immediately zeroes in on the group of men she was looking for. Frankly it was a funny sight of clearly intoxicated women trying to hit on the Boscan men and failing miserably. Lucy walks up and grabs hold of one of Bix’s brother’s arms and turns to address the women.  
“Oh my gosh! I love your dress! Where did you get it?” Lucy triggers an eerily accurate dumb blonde voice and twirls her hair around her finger.  
“Thanks, it has pockets!” The intoxicated woman shoves her hands into the pockets to show.  
“Hey, I’m gonna go to the restroom, wanna come?”  
“OHMYGOD YES!” She starts her stumbled journey to the restroom with other women following her like drunk sheep leading other dumb drunk sheep.  
Lucy laughs to herself and climbs up onto a barstool near Bickslow and smiles like a Cheshire cat as the men look at her in wonder.  
“How did you manage to do that?” The beefy man with sparkling blue eyes asks.  
“It’s woman logic. If you complement a drunk woman and then go to the bathroom with them, you are immediately friends.” She giggles. “Once they see that they all look like melted swamp witches they will go home.”  
The men look at her in surprise and they all laugh.  
“Lucy, how have you never shown this side of you before? You are so goddamn funny and sexy.” Bix asks.  
“I have to keep up my appearance at the guild. No one suspects me to be this way, but it’s who I really am. When Cobra and I have sleep overs we are a force to be reckoned with, we are like two sassy and bitchy little girls.”  
“Cobra? As in acidic, don’t touch me or I will kill you, Cobra?”  
“Bix. Who else is named Cobra? Yes him. We are low key besties, not sexually unfortunately, he likes pretty things with dicks.”  
One of the brothers comes around and wraps an arm around her waist with a sly smile on his lips and devilish charm pouring off him. “Bixy, I didn’t know you had a Fioran girl with this much spice hidden in the guild. You warned us away from the ‘Light of Fairy Tail’, but I don’t think she needs anyone saving her or warning us away.”  
Lucy gives him a saucy smirk back and runs her nails up his chest. “I don’t know what your name is, Little Devil, but I think I like you.” She winks.  
“The name is Vander sweetheart, I’m sure you will be screaming it at some point.” He leans down and nips at her ear while she giggles.  
“I think I need to be introduced to your other brothers first.”  
Bix clears his throat and glares in Vander’s direction. “Lucy, these are my brothers.” He points and introduces each one. “Christof is the Lunar slayer, Vander is a Bloodhunter and Shadowquip, Kaleb is the master of White Sea, Farron is an ambassador like our father, and Zen is an archangel mage and currently enrolled at the Academy Celestine.”  
“Wow impressive family, Ambassador Pradesh did a wonderful job raising all of you.” She smiles.  
“We also have two sisters, Xally is a water mage and in school to become a pediatrician and Emzadi is the Solar slayer.” Farron adds on with a charming smile.  
“They will be joining us here in a few days. Xally had to finish her exams and Emzadi had a mission run longer than expected.” Kaleb says while eyeing Lucy.  
“Sounds awesome! I can’t wait to meet them, I’m sure they will love the girls at the guild too.” Lucy replies and waves a bartender over to order a drink.  
“So, care to explain why and how we saw you at that club tonight?” Bickslow asks with a serious tone.  
Lucy sighs and orders a drink, then continues. “Well you want the long story or the short?”  
“Long, sugar. I could listen to you talk all day.” Vander replies with a smirk and eyes filled with lust.  
Lucy giggles. “Down boy.” She pushes him away. “Anyway this is how it started…”


	2. Chapter Two

**Slightly different mood from the other. Sorry it took so long to put out, spring semester led to summer and now I’m done with summer classes! ~Savy**

Previously: “So, care to explain why and how we saw you at that club tonight?” Bickslow asks with a serious tone. Lucy sighs and orders a drink, then continues. “Well you want the long story or the short?” “Long, sugar. I could listen to you talk all day.” Vander replies with a smirk and eyes filled with lust. Lucy giggles. “Down boy.” She pushes him away. “Anyway, this is how it started…”

-

_Flashback time_

“Uh, Dan? Are you sure this is that right place…It looks kinda, ya know…” Lucy trails off and looks up nervously at a tall man with mousy brown hair and average but good looks.

“Don’t worry, babe. You’ll love this place.” He smiles and drags her along with him.

They walk into the small dank bar and Lucy immediately notices that it was completely empty except for a bar tender looking rather bored. Dan motions Lucy to the black curtain to the right side of the bar and she hesitantly moves forward. They step through and are met by large silver steel doors and a rather formal looking attendant.

“The lady and I would like the exclusive entry.” Dan hands the attendant 50 jewels from what Lucy could tell.

“First time?” He asks and takes their jackets.

“Hers, not mine. I’ve only been here a few times.”

The attendant glances over at Lucy and smirks. “Have fun.”

He opens the large door and immediately music comes blaring out at her. She takes a few steps in and is taken aback and quite frankly flabbergasted. People every where are either nude, in very little clothing, or doing who knows what behind thin curtains.

Lucy looks at Dan, “What is this place?”

“It’s a place people come to let loose. You’re so tense all the time, I thought you might like it.” He gives her a smug look.

She cuts her eyes at him and starts to get angry, “This isn’t exactly what I think of when I think of relaxation.”

“Come on babe, chill out. We can freely do things together or even share, bring someone in…” He cuts himself off at the look on her face.

At this point Lucy was furious. She was a very private person and didn’t like to express her sexuality unless she was on her own or with a partner. Everything about this was setting off alarms in her head. Share? Do things? Bring someone in? Oh hell no. “What the fuck do you think this is?” She motions between their two bodies. “I’m not that kind of girl, we’ve done some fun things, but this is the last straw, Dan.” She turns and starts to walk out. “Don’t call me either, we’re done.” She takes her coat from the rack and the attendant stops her for a moment.

“I know he is jackass for bringing you here and not telling you but consider coming on your own. No cost.” He helps her with her coat, and she stomps into the night.

_End Flashback_

“So, what made you go back?” Cris asks and takes a sip of beer.

“Well, it was a culmination of a lot of things. I started thinking of myself, and I was very tense at that point, and well the offer of free admission helped. The fact that I knew no one there also appealed to me, so after a lot of thought, I came up with my idea. I would go to the club again, but with a mask and properly dressed for the club.” She continues with the story.

_New Flashback, about six months later_

Lucy was nervous. She had been near death too many times to count, but this is what she really was hesitant and scared about. Earlier that night she had almost talked herself out of it while donning her lingerie for the club. But she just shook her head, told herself to not be a chicken shit and just try it out. So here she was less than a block away and tying a black mask onto herself and adjusting her black coat. She walks with confidence, enters the bar, goes past the curtain and finds the same attendant she saw 6 months ago.

“So, I think I’m crazy but I’m going to try this out.” Lucy says in a rush before he could even ask her anything.

He smiles back kindly, “I remember you, I’m happy you came back. Your “friend” won’t be showing his face here again, he sexually harassed a woman about a month ago. We don’t tolerate that, we are run by Boscans, if this were Bosco he would be in prison or get his dick chopped off.”

He helps her out of her coat. Lucy frowns, “Is the woman alright?”

“Yeah, she has tough skin. She’s been working here for about a year now, so she knows how to handle it and who to call to back her up.” He pats her head. “It doesn’t happen often, and there aren’t many people tonight so go in and have fun.” He opens the door for her, and she enters.

This time the music isn’t as loud and it’s more sensual than last time. The lights are a dim pink and there are significantly fewer people than last time. She hesitantly steps into the club and suddenly feels a lot less self-conscious about herself. All of these people are just here for pleasure. It’s a Boscan establishment, she won’t be shamed, she won’t be hurt, and no body knows who she is. She slowly starts to strut forward, moving through the few roaming people. She notices a few lingering glances and wink in their direction.

She knows she looks damn good, Virgo had made her this lingerie a while ago and it was one of her favorites. Black leather corset with plenty of cutouts, cheeky panties that made her ass look amazing and shimmering silver heels. She gives the club a thorough look over and walks over to the bar by the large stage.

She saunters up and leans against the sleek bar. “What’s your special tonight?” Lucy asks. The bartender turns and looks her over, “Anything you want honey.” He smirks.

She smiles and looks up at him through her thick eyelashes, “Anything?”

“Definitely, anything your heart desires.”

“Old fashion on the rocks, top shelf…” She winks. “Please.”

“Beautiful taste from a beautiful woman.” He chuckles and goes to make her drink.

He comes back, gives her the drink, winks once more and goes to another patron. Right when he leaves, the music changes and a woman appears on stage and starts dancing erotically, using the poles and her own strength to do impressive moves. Quite honestly if Lucy swung that way, she would be 100% up to asking her for pleasure. The woman finishes her routine and steps down, only to be approached by two men. She seems to giggle and nod her head, the three go into a curtained area together.

Lucy contemplates this. She has always loved dancing, had learned to do pole dancing in Autumn City with Cana, Levy and Mira while on vacation a while back. She had loved it and took to it like a fish to water. Now she had the opportunity to actually perform and no one would know who she was.

She waved the bartender over. “How do you get up on stage?” Lucy points to where the woman previously was.

“All you have to do is ask the DJ. She makes sure performances don’t run together and that the music is correct. It’s an open stage like karaoke except ya know, without clothes, more dancing and no singing.” He laughs. “Want another drink? Liquid courage?”

Lucy smiles and nods, “Yes please. And thank you for the information.”

He brings back another drink as Lucy finishes her first. She ponders more and decides on her music and what she would do. Maybe not this time but next time she would bring a CD of her favorite remixes of “Sex songs”. She thanks the bartender and gives him jewels from her requip space. She tips the bartender heavily and then takes her leave.

_End Flashback_

“That’s it? That was how you decided to keep going?” Bix asks.

“Well yeah, I found out a lot about myself since I’ve been going for so long now. I’ve learned all my kinks, I’ve learned how much I love to preform, and I’ve learned that it’s okay to be selfish sometimes.” She sips her drink and smiles. “It’s nice that someone else knows now, Cobra has known for a while, but he is the master of secrets and one of my besties.”

“So, about these kinks…” Vander runs a hand along her lower back. Lucy giggles and all the other brothers just roll their eyes.

Lucy raises her eyebrow and smirks. “In time sweetheart, I’m not sure if you could handle some of them, Boscan or not, cockiness can only get you so far.”

Vander looks shocked and narrows his eyes at Bickslow, “I don’t see why you said to stay away from her, she can hang with the best of us.”

“Damn right I can but if the rest of the guild knew? Chaos. Pure chaos. Ya know, I still think Erza thinks I’m a virgin.” Lucy taps her nail on the black surface of the table and giggles. “Erza may be like a sister, but hell hath no fury like her when she’s angry.”

“What is with Fiore and their eccentric views on virginity? If I remember correctly, you used to be in a noble family.” Zen asks.

“Well. It’s societal and it’s amongst every class unfortunately.” She pauses and lets out a sad sigh. “The difference between upper class is that young virgin females are traded or sold for financial gain or power. Middle class and lower is typically for religious beliefs or societal pressure to stay a virgin.”

“So how did you escape?” Zen further asks, looking intrigued.

Lucy smirks and looks him in the eyes, “Well when I had discovered that I was to be married to a man 30 years older than me at the ripe young age of 16, I ran away. I don’t think my father thought I had the balls to run so it was relatively easy; I packed light, I had been saving money since I knew he would do something like this, I took my celestial keys, and a picture of my mother.” She laughs despite her eyes getting a bit misty. “The second I knew I was far enough away, I went to a bar, found the best looking guy and got rid of my father’s bargaining chip.”

The guys look at her stunned. The weight of her story and the lengths she went through to keep herself a free woman was enough for each of them to utterly respect her. Lucy pulls herself together and notices the awkward silence. “Sorry to bring the fun mood down. Enough about me, what about all of you? How did your father come to adopt all of you?” She smiles.

Vander is the first to speak up, “Well Starlight, that is a long story as well…”


End file.
